Películas
He aquí hay una lista de las películas de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Películas cinematográficas de imagen real: *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' (1990) *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze' (1991) *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III' (1993) *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' (reboot de 2014) *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows' (2016) Películas animadas: *'TMNT' (cuarta película) (2007) *'Turtles Forever' (2009) *'Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past' (2015) *'Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' (2019) Películas documentales: *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Mania: Behind the Shells' *'Turtle Power: The Definitive History of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *'35 Days of Kevin Eastman' Películas para vídeo doméstico: *'Operation Blue Line, Starring: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' (1990) *'Coming Out of Their Shells The Concert' (1990) *'The Making of Coming Out of Their Shells' (1990) *'The Mystery of the Cliffs' (1992) *'We Wish You a Turtle Christmas' (1994) *'Turtle Tunes' (1994) Otras *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: The Foot Walks Again' Películas de imagen real 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' (1990) thumb|150px La primera película, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, sigue de cerca la historia de los cómics originales de Mirage Studios, además de algunos de los elementos un poco más alegres de la primera serie animada. Esta película presenta la historia original de Splinter y las Tortugas Ninja, sus primeros encuentros con April O'Neil (Judith Hoag) y Casey Jones (Elias Koteas), y su primer enfrentamiento contra Shredder y su Clan Foot. Las Tortugas deben derrotar a Shredder y su creciente ejército de Ninjas Foot, vengando a Hamato Yoshi con la ayuda de sus amigos humanos Casey y April. Otro punto de la trama de la película es que el Clan Foot ha secuestrado a Splinter, y las Tortugas deben rescatarlo de las garras de Shredder. Dirigida por Steve Barron y estrenada por New Line Cinema, la película muestra las innovadoras técnicas de marionetas de Jim Henson's Creature Shop. 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze' (1991) thumb|150px La primera secuela, titulada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze, reclama la dudosa distinción como el debut cinematográfico de Vanilla Ice. Fue dedicada en memoria del titiritero Jim Henson. Las Tortugas Ninja descubren más sobre su origen y luchan contra Tokka y Rahzar, unos animales mutantes creados por Shredder con la ayuda del nuevo amigo humano de las Tortugas, Keno (Ernie Reyes, Jr.), un adolescente asiático y el afamado profesor Jordan Perry. 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III' (1993) thumb|150px La tercera película de la serie, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III, presenta a Elias Koteas repitiendo su papel de Casey Jones. La trama gira en torno a las "Arenas Sagradas del Tiempo", un cetro místico. Las Tortugas Ninja son enviados de regreso en el tiempo hasta el Japón Feudal del año 1603 para salvar a April O'Neil y se involucran en una gran batalla entre el gobernante japonés Lord Norinaga y un grupo de aldeanos rebeldes. 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' (2014) thumb|150px Un nuevo largometraje, reiniciando la franquicia cinematográfica, se programó originalmente para ser estrenada en diciembre de 2013 como parte de la adquisición de la franquicia Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles por Viacom. Se anunció el 27 de mayo de 2010, que la productora Platinum Dunes había obtenido los derechos de la nueva película. Es una coproducción entre Paramount Pictures y Nickelodeon Movies.Nickelodeon To Revive Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles For TV/Film After Acquiring Global Rights For $60M 21/10/2009Deadline - Platinum Dunes Steers 'Turtles' RelaunchViacom.com - Scenes from the Nickelodeon UpfrontStuff We Like Michael Bay Talks Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles}Huffpost - Michael Bay: Ninja Turtles Movie Will Make 'TMNT' Aliens, Fans Cry Foul Esta primera película para la nueva franquicia cinematográfica fue dirigida por Jonathan LiebesmanVariety - Liebesman hatching 'Turtles' helming gig con un guión escrito por Josh Appelbaum, André Nemec y Evan Daugherty,Deadline - Paramount Revs Up ‘Ninja Turtles’ RebootDeadline - Paramount Taps 'M:I4' Scribes Appelbaum & Nemec For 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' y protagonizada por Megan Fox como April O'Neil,Entertainment Weekly - Casting Net: Megan Fox reunites with Michael Bay; Plus Adam Sandler and James Marsden Will Arnett como Vernon Fenwick,Hollywood Reporte - Will Arnett Joining Megan Fox in 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' (Exclusive)ComingSoon - New TMNT Set Photos Reveal Megan Fox on a Trampoline and Will Arnett’s Character! William Fichtner como Eric Sacks,Deadline - ‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles’ Adds William FichtnerZap2it - 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles': William Fichtner's Shredder is an entirely new character Tohoru Masamune como ShredderVariety - ‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2’ Casts Brian Tee as ShredderVariety - http://variety.com/2014/film/reviews/film-review-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-1201274733/ y cuenta con CGI de captura de movimientos para las Tortugas NinjaDeadline - Deadline Lifts The Shell Off The Ninja TurtlesDeadline - ‘Hunger Games 2’s Alan Ritchson To Play Raphael In ‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles’ y Splinter.Deadline - Michael Bay’s ‘Ninja Turtles’ Casts SplinterDeadline . Abby Elliott on the Indie Comedy 'Life Partners' and Her Life After 'SNL'Deadline - Johnny Knoxville, Tony Shalhoub Lend Voices To ‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles’ Finalmente fue estrenada el 8 de agosto de 2014.Deadline - Paramount Sets ‘Ninja Turtles’ For Xmas 2013, Tom Cruise’s ‘One Shot’ For Xmas 2012 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows' (2016) thumb|150px Se anunció una secuela de la película anterior para el 3 de junio de 2016 con la dirección de Dave Green.Deadline - ‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles’ Sequel Underway; Bay To ReturnEntertainment Weely - 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' sequel set for 2016 Esta secuela se anunció el 10 de agosto de 2014, dos días después del estreno de la primera película. El reparto original regresa,/Film - ‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2’ Will Feature Bebop and RocksteadyMovieweb - William Fichtner Talks Shredder and Ninja Turtles 2 | EXCLUSIVE con Stephen Amell como Casey Jones,Variety - ‘Arrow’ Star Stephen Amell Lands Casey Jones Role in ‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2’ (EXCLUSIVE) Brian Tee como Shredder,Variety - ‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2’ Casts Brian Tee as Shredder Tyler Perry como Baxter StockmanVariety - Tyler Perry to Play Scientist Baxter Stockman in ‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2’ (EXCLUSIVE) y Gary Anthony Williams y Sheamus como Bebop y Rocksteady.Deadline - Gary Anthony Williams Mutates Into ‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2’ComingSoon - WWE Star Sheamus Confirmed as Rocksteady for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2https://twitter.com/WWESheamus/status/604068614640115712 Películas animadas 'TMNT' (2007) thumb|150px Esta película de las Tortugas Ninja, titulada simplemente TMNT, se estrenó el 23 de marzo de 2007. Es la cuarta y última entrega de la franquicia cinematográfica original. A diferencia de las películas anteriores, utilizó imágenes 100% generadas por computadora, producidas por Imagi Animation Studios y distribuida por Warner Bros. Pictures y The Weinstein Company. Cronológicamente, esta película tiene lugar después de la tercera película. Según un comunicado de prensa, "la película con clasificación PG derivará su tono de la serie de cómics original y será un poco más molesta que las anteriores. La animación se creó en las instalaciones de vanguardia de Imagi ubicadas en Hong Kong. El tráiler fue publicado el 20 de julio de 2006. Un segundo tráiler fue lanzado el 17 de enero de 2007. La historia se enfoca en una antigua leyenda de cuatro hermanos y trece monstruos, que dio un salto gigantesco de cualquier película anterior de las Tortugas, pero dio poca evidencia del hecho que es una secuela de las tres películas que la habían precedido (incluyendo el cetro mágico de la tercera película, el bote del que provino el ooze radioactivo visto en la segunda película cerca del final y el casco de Shredder, que se asemeja al de la película original de 1990, a pesar de que se pensaba que había sido aplastado durante esa película original). La película tiene lugar después de la derrota de Shredder, con el equipo prácticamente desunido mientras Leonardo se entrena en América Central, Donatello y Michelangelo tienen empleos, y Raphael pasa su tiempo como el vigilante combatiente del crimen 'Nightwatcher'. Leonardo regresa cuando Max Winters, un guerrero inmortal que intentó conquistar el mundo hace 3.000 años, comienza a buscar bestias alienígenas y estatuas de piedra de sus antiguos generales. Sin embargo, las tensiones comienzan a aumentar entre Raphael y Leonardo por el liderazgo del equipo. El Clan Foot también aparece, con Karai liderándolos. Un comentario de Karai da a entender hacia el final de la película que o Shredder no estaría muerto, que hay una nueva encarnación de Shredder en el Clan Foot o que este revivirá. TMNT es la película final de las Tortugas Ninja en ser distribuida por Time Warner, debido a que la franquicia Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles seria comprada por Viacom en 2009. 'Turtles Forever' (2009) Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2019) Película animada crossover co-producida por Warner Bros. y Nickelodeon. Películas documentales Este documental se enfoca específicamente en la historia de Kevin Eastman. La película está inspirada en parte por la exhibición artística "35 DAYS OF KEVIN EASTMAN" de 2011 en Meltdown Comics en Los Ángeles. Curiosidades *En una entrevista con Kevin Munroe, declaró que le gustaría dirigir una posible secuela de la película TMNT de 2007, que posiblemente involucraría el regreso de Shredder.FirstShowing - TMNT Sequel Planned, Could We See Shredder? 04/03/2007 En una entrevista, Peter Laird dijo que estaba interesado en la idea de que la próxima película tuviera CGI e imagen real, con las Tortugas Ninja representadas en CGI y con Sarah Michelle Gellar y Chris Evans repitiendo sus mismos roles de TMNT pero esta vez actuando frente a las cámaras. A fines de abril de 2009, se anunció que una nueva película de imagen real estaría en obras para su estreno en 2011. Mirage Studios se asoció con los productores Scott Mednick y Galen Walker, con Peter Laird, Gary Richardson, Frederick Fierst, Eric Crown y Napoleon Smith III desempeñándose como productores ejecutivos, y 4Kids Entertainment se encargaría de la comercialización de la película.ComingSoon - New Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Movie Coming! 23/04/2009 Se afirmó que la historia sería una precuela que se enfocaría en el origen de las Tortugas.Reelz - Ninja Turtles Origin Story Due in 2011 24/04/2009 En julio de 2009, se realizó una convocatoria de casting para los extras que interpretarían a los miembros del Foot Clan, con Ernie Reyes, Jr. como juez interino.ComingSoon - Martial Arts Experts Casting Call for Live-Action TMNT Movie 14/07/2009 Sin embargo, a mediados de octubre de 2009, se anunció que la red subsidiaria de Viacom, Nickelodeon, había comprado todos los derechos de Mirage sobre la propiedad Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles por $ 9.75 millones, terminando así todos los acuerdos con 4Kids y Time Warner.Palblog - Musings about the sale http://plairdblog.blogspot.com/2009/10/musings-about-sale.html 24/10/2009 The Mirage Group Sells Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles(TM) to Nickelodeon 04/11/2009 Referencias en:Films Categoría:Contenidos Categoría:Películas Categoría:Listas